Maxlight
by Germany142
Summary: First Fanfic go easy on me, Ari and the Voltorui are working together to get the flock, what happens when their captured and why do they won't the flock and what does Ari want with Max? Why do you think the white coats and the Votouri would pair up.....?
1. New place to crash

**Max****Light**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride (there isn't a wal-mart in Forks but in this there is)

Summary: twilight/maximum ride cross over

Max and the flock are looking for clothes in Wal-mart so the don't blow their cover to the Itex and what happens if Bella and Edward didn't meet and Bella goes to Wal-mart and meets the flock couples will be found out later.

**

* * *

**

* * *

Max's POV

We flew to Washington because I was upset at Jeb because he says he had me which I didn't know until now. The closest place we could stop at was Forks.

We decided to get more stuff because Ella's mom gave us some money so that we wouldn't blow our cover and so the Itex wouldn't kill us

"Max, I'm tired. Can we go back to the cave now?" Angel asks me.

"Yeah Max, Let's go." Iggy says.

"Sure, guys. Let's go. But tomorrow we have to get clothes." I told them

"Okay Max." They all said in unison.

We flew to the cave near by the city. Fang and Iggy started to build a fire; Angel was looking for a place to lie before the good spots were taken. Speaking of which I should do the same. I found a good spot before Angle could read my mind, and it was right near the fire so I was all warm. Iggy, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel were looking for spots then once we were all lying down I said to them.

"Okay, who has first watch?" I asked

"I'll take it," Fang said to us.

"Thanks, Fang." I told Him

"No problem I'll be checking my blog anyway." He commented with a wide grin on his face.

**The Next Day**

**

* * *

**

**Fang's POV**

I woke up first, as usual ( I waited 'till they fell asleep so I could also). I let them sleep another 30minutes because I like seeing them sleep especially Max. She was like a dream in life; to me I could melt if I was like those Fan Girls of _Twilight_ or whatever it is. Once those 30minutes ended my watch beeped non stop until I pressed the _mode_ button. I walked over to Max.

"Hey guys, Time to wake up." I said shaking Max.

"I'm up." Max said groaning

"Me too, Max" I said to her.

"Funny, Fang" She said to me.

"We're up to." Nudge told us.

"Fang what time is it? Because we need to get new clothes. I mean look at us." Max asked.

"It's noon." I responded.

"Okay let's go." Max commanded.

We flew to the city and looked for Wal- Mart. Well because that place is awesome. We found it after 15 minutes of flying around.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it sorry they didn't meet yet next chapter the Totally awesome Twilight characters will come in Promise!

- Fang108.3


	2. huh?

**Maxlight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride

**Bella's POV**

I was driving to Wal-mart to run some errands for Charlie. I needed some more clothes because my clothes were getting boring. I walked in and greeted by a nice looking lady and her name tag read Anita. I went to the clothes department first to look at what they had. As I was walking around absent mindedly I accidentally bumped into someone.

"Oh excuse me I am so very sorry." I said

"It's okay." The girl told me.

"Hey um do you go to high school around here?" I asked her

"No why do you ask?" She said to me.

"I was just wondering because you looked my age. Excuse me for this but my I ask what your name might be?" I asked her.

"It's Max." She said.

"Max I like that name well my name is Isabella you can call me Bella." I said to Max.

**Max's POV **

_Max I can't read this girl's mind it's like she has a mind shield around her head. _

"Excuse us for a moment please." I told Bella.

We walked over to the changing rooms.

"What?" I asked Angle.

"I can't read her mind." She said to me.

"Whoa, that hasn't happened before has it?" I asked Angle.

"Have I told you before that I couldn't read someone's mind?" Angle asked me.

"No," I replied.

"Oh and there was this one guy sitting in a silver Volvo, very nice I must add. I read that he was reading minds too, and when he tried to read yours he thought 'She's just like Bella, I can't read her mind. I like her name though Max that's cool.'" Angle told me.

"You had to add the detail," I responded to her.

"Yeah, now come on I'm sure Bella is waiting for us still. Let's go." Angle commanded.

"Okay, already I'm coming." I answered.

So we walked back to Bella, and she had a friend with her. Oh no she looks like Nudge in this store.

"Hi, I'm Alice, Bella told me to meet you." Alice said to us

"Hi I'm Max; this is Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, Tiffany, and Ariel." I said to them pointing to each one of them as I said their names.

"Oh no, you look terrible. Come on Max I giving you a make-over." Alice said to me as she gripped my hand and pulled me along.

"Wait, the rest isn't coming with. Nick your in charge. Don't do ANYTHING stupid, GO IT? And look for clothe---." I asked him.

He nodded with fear in his expression.

"I'll be doing that." Alice said.

"But we're not that high on money." I told her.

"Well then I'll just have to help then, won't I?" Alice asked looking at me then the rest of the flock.

"Okay then it's your money your wasti—ing!!" I said with ya know a little scream cause she pulled me hard yet so fast.

"Mmmm…., yeah you are so not gonna regret meeting me." Alice said.

**Angle's POV**

I was looking at Bella and she whispered in my ear that max would regret meeting Alice because she turns any girl her age into a human Barbie Doll.

_Max, Bella told me that you would regret it because she turns you into a human Barbie Doll. _

_Oh no,_ Max thought while she gulped in her fear.

"Come on guys, let's go look for some clothes while Max is being dressed up." Fang told us.

"Nick, I'm gonna stay with Bella, Alice, and Max. Is that okay?" I asked Fang.

"Alright, Ariel make sure you don't run off okay?" Fang asked me

"Yes sir," I said to him.

"Alright Max, I'm gonna buy you some clothes, and were gonna go to my house, and get you dressed up nice and cute and pretty. Got it?" Alice said to Max with a firm face.

"O-Okay," Max responded to Alice.

**Max's POV**

Alice got me 3 maybe 4 dresses and a pair of high heels to go with each dress and she said that she would let me take one of her cutest hand bags that would match each of them. This was torment for me the dresses the shoes (I must say I like sneakers WAY better then any other type of shoes.) the hand bags the sizing and every thing. And this was only on me; it might take maybe another hour or so just to get clothes for us.

An hour just went by now we're leaving to get in the car that Angle had told me about with that weird-o that was reading peoples mind. Man, can my life get any weirder? Oh man now that I just thought of that it is gonna get weirder me and my big fat mouth.

"Max, this is Edward he likes to wait inside the car because he doesn't like to go shopping with me," Alice said to me with a sigh I can't blame him.

"Hello, Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, and Angle, it's a pleasure to meet you all." Edward said to us. Our jaws fell to the ground and I saw a confused face on Bella's and Alice's faces.

"Um I see, I caused a mishap, let us go to our house, to get things situated." Edward suggested. We nodded our heads and got inside the car.

"Guy's there isn't enough room for Alice and me so I'm gonna ride with her and Fang your in charge like I said earlier DON'T DO ANYTHING STUPID!!!!!!" I told him. He nodded like he did the last time. Alice and I walked over to her awesome Porsche. I sat down in the passenger seat.

"Um what are your names again?" Alice had asked me with a confused smile on her face.

"You'll know once we get to your house." I said to her.

"Okay then," she responded. And we had a quiet ride to the Cullen house.

Hey thanks for reading, I'll fix anything just tell me.


	3. Uh Hi

**Maxlight**

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride.

**Alice's POV**

"Edward, what are you talking about? Their names aren't Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, or Angle." I said to Edward.

"Their names are Max, Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, Tiffany, and Ariel." I added.

Max and I went to my car and Edward drove everyone else. I kept looking at Max with a very confused face.

"So, what are your names again?" I asked Max because it was so confusing.

"You'll know once we get to your house." Max answered.

"Okay then," I said to her.

Then we had a quiet ride to my house. I was still wondering what their names were. Is it Nick, Jeff, Zephyr, Tiffany, and Ariel? Like they had told me, or was it Fang, Iggy, Gasman, Nudge, and Angle? I'm so confused. I wish I could read minds instead of Edward. I slowed down when we got close to our house, I pulled into the garage. Got out of the car and escorted Max out to the living room and of course I was last to get home because Edward always drove so fast it's so much fun riding in the same car as him when he's driving I hate it when I get distracted.

**Max's POV**

As we arrived at the Cullen house I was beginning to be come nervous, because I told Bella and Alice our fake names and Edward comes out and says our real one and now everyone's confused even me. Man I need anger management classes, wait a minute no I don't because it's all Jeb's fault, telling me he was my dad. Then I guess it is kinda my fault to for running away like a child. As we walked into the living room I noticed all eyes on me which I hated because I'm more of a lie low girl instead of girls that have to have to spot light. I thought every one was ready to kill me I thought about attacking them, and then I decided to say something instead of hitting someone maybe the one that looked like a bear.

"Um, I- I" I started to stammer.

" I'm just gonna ask what your name is then we shall introduce our selves." A man with a very calming smile on his face said to me.

"Okay, I'm Max," I said.

"I'm Angle." My little girl said after me.

"I'm Fang." Fang told them.

"Gasman," Gazzy said.

"Nudge, HI!" Nudge said to them like nothing had happened at all.

"Iggy," He said.

"Those are quite some names. Well I guess it's our turn, I'm Carlisle." Carlisle said to us.

"I am Esme, nice to meet you." Esme said after Carlisle.

"Emmet," the Bear told us so his name was Emmet.

"(humpf) Rosalie." The girl with a evil stare on her face looking in my direction.

"Jasper." Said the one that looked in pain all the time.

You've met the rest of them haven't you Edward, Bella, and Alice." Carlisle asked us.

"Yes, we have thank you for your hospitality, we very much appreciate it." I responded.

"Why did you lie to us about your names Max?" Alice had asked me.

"It's our cover names we are being chased," I answered.

"By who?" Bella asked.

"The people who experimented on us, all of us. Please don't turn us in to the school or the white coats please and please." I said to them.

"We will not now will please finish your story? We would like to help." Carlisle answered.

"Okay, well we were born like other normal children. But we were taken away by white coats as we call them. And they put bird DNA in each of us that's all the time we gave them to do but before we could escape they tried to make Iggy's eye more advanced and they messed up, and now Iggy is blind for ever."

Angle was reading minds again and said to me _Max their vampires. I just heard it Carlisle's mind. _

_Angle, they were gonna tell us that._

_Oh okay then come on tell them about the you know what._

_Okay okay I will._

"And later on we were still running away and we mutated on our on but we have well, wings." I said to them and I saw their jaws drop to the floor.

"Can you please show us your wings?" Jasper asked me and the rest of the flock.

"Yes we can." I answered Jaspers question. While unfolding my wings then the rest of the flock did so as well.

"Can you really fly?" Emmet asked.

"Angle, could you do it because my wings are to big?" I asked her.

"Okay, Max." Angle answered. She flapped her wings a little and she lifted off the ground by a few feet.

"Okay, we in trusted you with our lives now could you tell us what you are Angle said through her telepathic mind that you were vampires." I said to them.

"We are. Yes we are vampires. Now can you tell us more about how you mutated?" Carlisle asked us.

"Yes, um I can fly faster then the rest, Angle is part fish, can read, minds, control minds, Fang can disappear into his back rounding, Iggy can identify colors, and Gazzy can have very bad gas." I answered.

"Okay, now that, that is settled Max….." Alice said and I gulped and ran for the door so I could fly but before I could get 5 feet off the ground she grabbed my foot and pulled me down. Then she started to dragged me to her room.

"Help me!" I asked them.

"Sorry, once you're her grasp you can't get out of it." Bella said to me.

"NOOOOOOO! AHHHH let me go!" I yelled. And every one just stood there.

"She's not gonna make it." Edward said. And Nudge cheered.

"Fang, Iggy!!! You two are so dead if you don't help me!" I threatened. And they just stood there doing nothing watching me be dragged away.

"Come on, your not getting away." Alice said to me and every one laughed. I sighed and hoped for the best. Once we got to her room, she picked me up like I was a feather, and set me down on a plastic chair that was pink. Her room looked like a patch of flowers, there were pink and green every where. Tulips on the wall that looked like they were growing. Her bed looked like it could fix me and the flock and she doesn't even sleep on it it's just for when humans come over which rarely happens.

"I, used to do this to Bella. It was so long since I dressed someone up except myself." Alice had said to me with a sigh.

"Why do you have to do it to me?" I asked her annoyed.

"Well, because you haven't had a make over it's a way to win guys over. Hint, hint, wink, wink" She answered with a cheer in her voice. I gave in to her messing with my clothes and turning me into a doll. I sighed because well this hasn't happened before.

"Um, Angle told me that she was read Edwards mind when we were coming in to Wal-mart, she said she heard him trying to read my mind but all he could do was read my name. What's that mean?" I asked her out of curiosity.

"Well I guess it means that you are like Bella and can deflect most of the Voltouri's powers." Alice responded.

"Who's the Voltouri?" I asked.

"There the vampires that make sure there is no trouble, they kill any vampire that threatens to expose us to the humans, and don't worry, we only eat animals we're vegetarians." Alice answered.

"Oh, should I meet them?" I asked her.

"NO!" Alice yelled as she yanked at my hair because well she was brushing it.

"Jeez, you don't have to yell, ow." I said back to her.

"Sorry," Alice apologized.

"It's okay. You know what this is weird to me but I kinda like it you know not my favorite ever but it gives me something to do." I said to Alice truthfully.

"Oh my god! You scared me. But I can understand what you're saying." Alice said back. Growl.

"Um, sorry I'm hungry." I said to Alice.

"Oh that's not a problem, let me put some make up on you and then your done." Alice told me.

"Okay, ugh I hate make up." I said to myself.

I'm not that fast at typing so sorry I'll update soon.


	4. I can what!

**Maxlight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Max's POV**

"Alice, please don't do this I hate attention." I pleaded.

"Sorry Max, you asked for it by dressing that way if you listened to Nudge every now and again, you wouldn't have to go through this." Alice said to me after she grabbed my wrist and pulled me while I was trying with all of my strength to not budge. We stopped at the top of the stair way.

"Max? Would you like to walk down the steps?" She asked me with a 'you have no choice' voice. I gulped.

"No, but I have no choice I'm already a human Barbie doll." I complained.

"That's the spirit, Max." Alice said to me. Ugh. Why me? I walked down the steps with Alice on my heels.

**Fang's POV**

As Max walked down the steps she looked like the thing you would never get to see even if it was your dream. She had on a Dark velvety dress on with heels to match the dress had sparkles and around her shoulders a silk scarf the color of black. Her hair was straightened and went down her back.

"Whoa…" was all I could hear from Emmet. All I could do was drop my jaw. Edward was focusing on Max with eyes that could tell he was being observant.

"Um, wow." Was all I could say.

"Like he said," Gazzy said.

"You look beautiful, Max" Esme said to her.

**Max's POV**

I felt so awkward, like I became President of the United States (Like that would ever happen.) and was being pressured to say something to the press.

"Um, can I go get changed into my own clothes, Alice?" I asked with a scared voice.

"Alice. You scared her." Bella said.

"She didn't scare me, she freaked me out I've never been treated that nor do I treat anyone that way." I said to Bella and Alice.

"Trust me; you don't wanna do that again. EVER!" Fang said in my defense.

"Got it," Alice said.

"Thank you." I said with my hands in the air. It was eight o'clock time to go.

"It's getting late we should go now." I said heading for the door.

"Excuse me Max, where do you stay?" Carlisle asked me.

"Um, in a cave." I answered.

"A cave. That's terrible. You can stay here." Esme offered.

'_Max can we stay please staying on rocks hurt.'_

'_Okay we're staying tell the other I'll tell the Cullens.'_

"Um, if that's okay with you." I said.

"Yes it is you can stay in Alice's room Max. Fang you can stay in Edward's old room and have one of your brothers if he's willing to stay on the couch in his room. Angle you can stay with Nudge in Rosalie's room. And Iggy you can stay in Emmet's room." Carlisle said to us.

"Thanks, we owe you. Big time." I said to them.

"No it's no problem, anyways we don't even use our beds cause we don't sleep." Emmett said to us. We walked up to each of the rooms and got in the bed. I hoped the white coats weren't watching us.

**The Next Day.**

**Max's POV**

"Max, time to wake up!" Alice said to me with a devilish grin which I thought was suspicious because she might dress me up again_ NOOOOOOOOO, I'm gonna die if she does that to me again!_ I groaned.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Get up, time for school." Alice said.

"NOO, please don't bring me back there I'll die if they put me in another cage!" I screamed and everyone came up the stairs and entered the room.

"Max what's going on?" Esme asked with Fang on her heels with a worried face on I couldn't speak the memories took me by surprise, and scared me.

"Max is scared, because Alice woke her up and said it was time to go to school, which freaked out Max because… Well let's just say a horrible experience with it." Angel said for me. She lives up to her name.

"Well we can talk about it after we go to school, as normal students. "Kay Max?" Fang asked me.

"Yeah I-I guess so. Look I not normally this way freaked out and scared, but since I just woke up it took me by surprise and brought back horrible memories." I explained.

"It's okay Max your fine now." Nudge comforted me.

"Thanks guys." I said to them. Later on, we all gathered into the car, and drove to Forks High School, Home of the Spartans. Carlisle drove Gazzy, Nudge, and Angle to the other schools while Fang, Iggy, and I drove with the others to the "normal" school. As we drove in to the parking lot, I noticed that every paid attention to the Cullens like their the rulers of the world. I sighed this was gonna be along day. I got of the car last and everyone watched us.

"Um, does this usually happen?" Iggy asked.

"No. Why?" Bella asked.

"Because I can feel people staring at us." Iggy explained.

"Maybe it's because you guys are with us, usually it's just us getting out of our cars, and I don't think that they are used to it." Edward explained to us. I felt nervous I hated being watched.

"And Mike, Eric, and Tyler think your cute Max." Edward said to me as my face became confused.

"Thanks for the info Edward that doesn't make me feel weird at all." I said to him sarcastically.

"No problem." Edward said to me with a smug grin on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him like a four year old.

"Very mature Max." Fang said. And I did the same to him we walked into the lobby and I saw a lady that had red hair at the desk. Edward went up and got her to get us papers that had us in every single class as them.

"Fun." I muttered. I looked at my schedule and read that I had Biology first with Edward Cullen. I rolled my eyes why could I have Biology with Alice or something Rosalie even though she does seem to just now get to know me, oh and Fang has the same time as me I could be partnered with him, YES! We all had the same schedule as each other and only three seats open IN each class. Coincidental I think not. Sigh better then nothing right?

"This is gonna get interesting." Emmett said.

"Ha ha. Very funny Emmett, you be us for a day being chased how's that sound? Oh and don't I have a great since of humor your not the only one." I said.

"Come on we're gonna be late." Bella said.

"Why do you care so much Bella?" Edward asked her.

"Because, Mr. Banner has a BAD temper!" Bella answered.

"Can we just get this day done and over PLEASE!?" I said to them losing MY temper. We walked down to Mr. Banner's class room. There was one table, and one seat left next to a girl with black hair and looked like she was about Iggy's age. Fang and I sat next to each other and Iggy sat next to the black haired girl with pink highlights. Fang just looked around and I did the same and heard the teacher blab on and on and on HE WOULD NOT SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Trust me he was BORING! The bell rang, it was time for lunch. We walked into the cafeteria, and walked to wait in line to get some food that would let us last until we got back to the Cullen's. As I waited in line I was looking up the line and behind me someone poked me. I turned around and saw a 5' 14'' tall teenager about my age.

"Hi, are you new?" He asked.

"Yeah what's it to you?" I asked.

"No reason I'm Mike, Mike Newton." He replied.

"Oh, I'm Max." I said to him.

"Well, nice to meet you, Max." He said. I saw the line move forward. I think this guy I TOTALLY weird. I hope he doesn't say anything else until I---.

"I've seen you hang out with the Cullen's, your lucky and especially since your new and all." He said to me. Fun…

"Well we met each other at a store and it went on from there." I replied.

"Mmmm…I get it that's cool. Well, I guess I should go see ya." Mike said as he was leaving to the table that I assumed that he usually sat at.

"Bye!" I said to him as he sat down. I walked over to the table where the Cullen's sat at.

_I'm glad Edward can't read my mind. _

"Oh my god!" I panicked.

"What is it Max tell me!" Fang urged.

"I heard someone say in their head ' I'm glad Edward can't read my mind.' And I didn't think that I swear!" I said to them so only we could here because I didn't want to cause trouble.

"That must have been Bella thinking that but how did you hear that?" Edward asked me.

"I don't know," I confessed. I focused on Edward and a minute later.

_I wonder how she was able to read Bella's mind and not me or her sister… _ I heard Edward think.

"Edward I heard that!" I said to him and the others looked at me like I was crazy.

"Heard what Max?" He asked me.

"What you just thought, you thought 'I wonder how she was able to read Bella's mind and not me or her sister…' I swear it." I answered.

"Oh." Fang said.

"My." Alice said.

"God." Bella finished.

"What?" I asked.

Thanx!


	5. Who are you?

**Maxlight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**I wish I did**

**Max's POV**

I figured out how to read minds and now I'm being dragged against my will to the Cullen's house.

"Max, you can read minds?" Carlisle asked me.

"Yeah I guess wait I wanna try something…" I commented. I was focusing on Fang and thinking.

' _Fang slap Iggy.' _ I thought repeatedly. Minutes later… (SLAP!!!)

"OW! Fang what was that for?" Iggy yelled at Fang.

"I-I don't know Iggy but I had no control. MAXXXXX!" Fang yelled at me. All I did was grin.

"I'm like Angel!!!!!!!" I screamed.

"Nice to know…" Iggy replied. Moments later…

"Ow." I complained.

"What?" Fang asked annoyed because I made him slap Iggy.

"My head hurts." I said and my face went blank as I saw a vision of us playing---.

(sorry you have to read further if you want to figure out what game their gonna play.)

"What is it Max?" Carlisle asked me.

"I saw us playing a game called---." I answered.

"Oh my god I can do what you can!" I said.

"I can do what my flock can and I can do what Edward can and Alice. Awesome!!!!!!!" I said.

"Well, I think it's because you're intoned with us and your mutations matched to ours and copied." Carlisle explained to me. We decided to stay home, but we let the others suffer. The week went by fast. It was Friday and we decided to play a game truth or dare.

"Alice you go first." Emmett said.

"Okay, Jasper truth or dare?" Alice asked him.

"DARE!" Jasper yelled.

"Hmmm…Well I dare you to give your self a pedicure and a manicure and so on and be a girl until Tuesday! Oh and did I mention you have to record yourself the whole time?" Alice said as I saw Jasper's face cringe.

"NOOOOOOOO!!!!" Jasper screamed and ran to the woods with Alice on his tail.

"Oooh, this is gonna be good." Rosalie commented. Then she turned her head and glared at me. I snapped.

"That's IT!!!!" I screamed.

"Hey Rosalie, I'm sick and tired of seeing your glaring eyes looking in my direction! If you want to glare at something glare in the mirror!" I yelled in her face.

"Why should I? Because you broke the mirror." Her voice disgusted as she said 'broke'.

"I could of broken the mirror. But I found it broke once I got here!" I retorted.

"UGH!!!!!!!!" Rosalie yelled and pounced; I ran for the door and jumped in the air to get my wing flapping.

"CAT FIGHT!!!!!!" Emmett yelled, which we ignored.

"Get back here cheater!!" Rosalie screamed at me.

"How am I cheating?!?!?!?!?" I yelled back at her.

"You're flying!" She answered.

"Yeah? Well, this is my talent! What's yours?" I asked her.

I was flying over the woods and taking a break from the drama and looked at the views until I noticed I was being chased by Erasers. I was shocked to see them and I dove down. Only to my surprise to see more! I had no escape and I was caught by one or two Erasers, then I kicked them and unfolded my wings trying to hit them with. It didn't work I knocked one down while kicking them but the other only tightened their grip on me. I turned and hit the Eraser with my free hand. In my head I saw that I was gonna get caught but I thought I can change the future because it was my only hope. I got free of their grips and flew up again and tried to fly away, but then I fell to the ground because, my wing was injured while I was trying to hit them. It hurt like heck! Man and now my body was numb, I couldn't move! I was caught and thrown in to a truck with the walls made of steel I couldn't get free I had no hope but the hope of Fang and the others coming for me and fighting my way out! All I saw inside of the truck were these spirals, on the walls and the floor plus the ceiling. I looked in the middle of one of them and that is all I remember……. The doors opened and I still didn't move.

"Max." I heard and I sat up.

**Fang's POV**

Max hasn't come back I turned to Alice because she was trying to figure out where Max went. I was really worried what if she got captured? Maybe we could follow her foot steps you know be like those TV show detectives what is it called Scooby Doo? Oh yeah that's whats it's called. No time for funniness.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Sorry, nothing yet. Look fang the others went to bed already now you should too." Alice said to me.

"Okay." I said still worried about Max.

**The Next Day**

I was still thinking about Max but we couldn't leave the house or we would get caught to unless we went together.

"I'm Leaving whether you are coming or not!" I said to them willing to do anything to get Max back.

"Fang we're coming with you." Edward told me.

"Thanks." I said back to him.

"Alice let's go you don't need to dress up for a battle!" Edward yelled up the steps.

"Coming!" Alice answered.

I left with Iggy, Nudge, Angel, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Alice on my side. We walked through the woods looking for Erasers and Ari holding Max hostage then we found it after miles of walking or flying (me and the flock, while the others ran (vampire speed)) We finally saw them with Max WORKING for them with out a fight??? NOOOOOO they did something to her they drugged her I know it!

"MAX!!" Nudge yelled. UGH she blow it! Now how are we supposed to save Max? We flew up in the air while the others ran behind trees not being noticed.

**Ari's POV **

We finally had Max on our side, so easy I must add, well now we have the others up in the air. And I think there are more one then freak… Yes, I see one their so fast but we don't need them they don't have expiration date but I don't have to worry about that because dad gave me an antidote. Well what shall I do to get rid of the freaks? I could just get Erasers to do that but that's not fun to watch anymore. I know I'll have Max do it I want to see hit her precious Angel.

"Max." I said.

"Yes Master?" She asked me like a good pet.

"I want you to attack your flock, NOW!" I commanded. She turns and jumps up in the air and flaps her wings and starts to attack Fang and I went for Angel to bring to Jeb. I flew up in the air only to be jumped on by someone with no wings.

"What are you supposed to be a dog?" I asked.

"No, but at least I didn't lose my dad to a mutant freak!" The one with bronze hair retorted I had no responses to that remark.

"Erasers help!" I yelled at them. They did the same thing Max did and went for the rest of the flock to help out Max because she was being ganged up on by Iggy, Nudge, and Angel. I didn't think that they would actually fit their leader that got them through every thing.

"Tsk, Tsk, Tsk I didn't think that you would be able to attack your leader, your friend, the one that got you all through every thing." They didn't stop fighting which I thought that was gonna work because they loved her like a sister each and every one of them. I know that Fang likes Max, I like her also but I know now that we will never be because she hates me so. Oh well I have Max 2 helping the others while I fight the fake mutants.

"So, what are you then?" I asked.

"Why do you need to know to report to your dad Jeb?" The one with the bronze hair said.

"I want to know because I want to know anyways how did you know about my dad and Max?" I asked.

"Well, that's none of your business and I won't tell you what I am either." He responded to me.

"Fine then I'll ask Max. Hey Max what type of freak are these ones down here that can't fly?" I asked her.

"They are Vampires Master." She answered to me.

"Oh, do these Vampires have any special powers when they were transformed?" I asked.

"Yes the one with bronze hair is Edward, he can read minds. The blond one is Rosalie with no special power and her mate with no powers either his name is Emmett. The one that looks in pain is Jasper, he can make you feel anything he wants you to feel, hate, happiness, anything. And his mate Alice she can see the future." She answered to me which was very helpful

"Do you have any special powers Max?" I asked with this being my last question.

"Yes, I can do everything Angel can and more, I can do everything the other vampires can do also along with Fang's power also." She answered.

"I see." I responded. Max went back to fighting with no problem.

"Max! Don't do this we're your family if you hurt us you will have no one!" I heard Fang say to her with the rest of the flock knocking down the Erasers like they were bowling pins.

"MAX! Don't listen to them you only listen to me do you understand me Maximum Ride?" I yelled.

"I-I uh" She said and fell unconscious to the ground I ran to her with the flock and the vampires on my tail. They got to her first because the vampires had incredible speed. They picked her and ran while the others were flying I was to tired to chase them I needed to think about these vampires.

**Max's POV**

"Whats going on" I asked.

"Max? You're up! That's great let me go get the others and I'll be right back don't move." Said one with black spiky hair that was REALLY high on sugar. Well I wonder what had happened because I was battered and bruised. I guess I will have to wait and see. I saw the same girl run down the steps with a lot of other people but each one of them I kinda already knew.

"Max!" One said.

"That's my name?" I asked.

"Oh no…." The one said to the others.

"She doesn't know anything..." The black spiky haired one said.

"HEY!" I said in my defense.

"I mean nothing about yourself." She said.

"Oh, okay then that I can handle." I said to her.

"Okay Max that's your name and you have bird wing but is still part human. And you're my girlfriend I'll tell you more later. Okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah, sure." I answered.

_I wonder what he's thinking…_

'_Man since she has no memory she'll be my Girl Friend. YES!'_

_No way am I being his girlfriend anymore wait was before I'll ask Angel._

I went back down the steps and saw them cooking when did they cook? Oh well I walk into the den and I see Rosalie as they call her glaring at me then I fell to the ground clutching my head and screaming the next thing I knew was me being on a couch and being stared at by every one. NOT AGAIN!

"What happened Max?" Carlisle asked me.

"I don't know…I see Ratalie glaring at me and then I fall to the ground holding my screaming." I answered.

"I see, you saw rose glaring at you and you remember something that caused you pain." Carlisle explained to me.

"Oh I get it. Wait I'm remembering something me and Rosalie having a fight then me getting attacked by who?" I said.

"Ari." Fang said on a disgusted voice.

"You can't fly around until we get rid of him, Max." Edward said to me.

"Why that's how I always got away. (GAHH!!!)" I screamed.

"I remember everything…now. Oh yeah Emmett yelled 'CAT FIGHT!!!!!' I thought that that was quiet annoying can we get pay back now that will make us forget about arguing with each other Rosalie?" I asked her wanting revenge.

"YES!" Rosalie answered and we saw Emmett run out the door almost breaking it off.

"Lets give him a head start you chase I hold and we BOTH hit that good with you?" I asked her.

"Fine with me." She answered. We let him keep running with my powers I was watching his every move and hearing his every thought.

"Now?" I asked her.

"Yeah." She says.

"'Kay." We run to the door I start to fly and she runs after him and I fly close enough to her and say I'll meet you there okay?" I asked her.

"Yeah go on he's fast." She responded.

"You are too." I say and fly faster to get to him. I catch up to him and say,

"Hey your not that fast you know that?" I ask him and he pays all attention to me for a some really dumb reason and he trips over a root and in the blink of an eye Rosalie stands next to me I pick him up and start flying.

"Hey Rose do you want to jump and hit him or do you just want me to hold him for you?" I asked her.

Thanks for reading.


	6. woah

**Maxlight**

**Max's POV**

"Yeah let me get a whack at him!"Rosalie says.

"Just a question, you love Emmett should you really be kicking him like that?" I asked her.

"I love him of course...But sometimes he is the most annoying thing in the world and don't grin Emmett, anyways this is only payback." She answered me.

"Okay then that's nice to know."I replied.

"Um...Guys please don't please..." He begged.

"Wait!" I yelled.

"What if I beat Emmett?" I asked.

"Yeah, What would happen you possibly were able to beat me at anything?" He asked being smug.

"Shut it I wasn't talking to you got it?" I asked him.

"How about an arm wrestle?" he asked.

"Sure."I agreed.

* * *

"Max! That's Emmett's best strategy I don't think you should-"She was interrupted by Emmett.

"No call backs! HAHA now you have to arm wrestle me!" He yelled.

"I don't care I might be like Bella and kick your butt what do you think about that Emmett?" I asked.

"You're a big talker but can you back it up?" He asked me.

"Of course I can. I was chased and had to battle so many ugly things you're just another one." I said back to him.

"Oh now you are in for it!" Emmett yelled. He plunged in for me I dogged. Jumped on him and grabbed his arm just about to break it when he yelled

"UNCLE!"

"Ha eat that see you at 7:00 p.m. sharp by your door and you have to find a place for me to beat you by then how about that?" I asked and flew back to the house before he could answer.

"Man, I didn't know that I was that awesome." I said to myself. Really I didn't know that now I know. "WHO WANTS IT NEXT HUH? COME ON DON'T BE SUCH A BABY COME AND FIGHT ME ECSPECILY YOU DJ YOU BUT HEAD YOU HURT MY FRIEND NOW I'M GOING TO HURT **YOU! ****How's that for tough?" (in innocent voice.)**

**BOO YAH!**

**AT 7:00 Max's POV**

I was waiting for Emmett but then the door opened and I went inside. It is the messiest room I have ever had the misfortune to look at well you know except mine. What mine is like pi times more messy then his room. Oh and if you don't know what pi is your in idiot. Eat them apples. Yeah I saw you laughing (I don't blame you because rooms are there to have stuff on the floor of.)

"Emmett, where are you? You better have picked a good arm wrestling place." I said to myself.

"I'm right here. And I did find a good arm wrestling place for me to beat you at." He answered.

"That's what you think loud mouth." I responded.

"Oh I told the whole family to be there so that they can see me beat you." He said.

"Well they are in for a big surprise." I said confidently.

We got to the spot.

"This is it...?" I said because it was a rock.

"Yeah this is it what's it to you?" He asked me.

"What's your problem huh punk?" I asked.

"Same one as yours." He said back to me.

"I don't have one, but you do." I replied.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Emmett asked.

"Oh, nothing only that you are totally mental." I answered.

"Why I oughta!"Emmett yelled.

I flew up into the air, just as he pounced at me.

"Hey! You cheater get back here!"He yelled at me.

"DO YOU THINK I WANTED TO BE THIS WAY? NO, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE BECAUSE I DIDN'T!I'M..."

I couldn't continue...

"Let's get this over with..." I said. We got over to the rock, sat down, and got ready.

7 o'clock

"Ready to fail?" asked Emmet.

"Don't jinx yourself..." I replied.

"On the count of three, 1...2...3!" said Carlisle

(Struggle, Struggle)

* * *

Sorry it's so short and I'm not going to continue if people don't read my story


	7. Oh My God

**Maxlight**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Maximum Ride series of the Twilight Saga**

**Max POV**

It was time for me to show off my skills.

"GAH!"

_No No No! I can't lose to this son of a...I just can't!_

My arm was at least 5 inches from the rock, then I brought back both of our arms to the center and smacked his arm down hard I hurt my own hand.

"NOOOOO! NOT AGAIN!"Emmett yelled.

"I told you not to jinx yourself, but whatever."I said to him.

The flock and the Cullens cheered me on.

"Thanks Guys." I say to them all.

"That was a fair game, Emmett." I tell him.

"Yeah, I guess." He replies looking sad.

"Hey, don't feel bad. I had to go through a lot to get this way." I say to him to cheer him up.

"Don't hand me your pity on a silver platter, ok Max. I except losing to you." He says back to me.

"Ok. How about a rematch sometime?" I asked him.

"Why not." Hey answers.

"Ok." I say, and then leave.

I walk into the living room hours later after taking a nice long nap. I went to the kitchen first to grab a snack, and I grabbed a FlavorIce Popsicle, and went to the living room. As I walked in I saw Fang, Iggy, Angel, Nudge, and Gazzy. They were all watching Avatar the Last Airbender TV show.

I went to get popcorn because it was like a marathon. So as I went I felt something pass by me. I thought it was one of the vampires, but they do not use their vampire super speed thing in the house. I turn around and see a red blur run past me. (Bella is not a vampire) The Cullens had told us about the lady called Victoria. I went outside and told Carlisle what I saw. He said it was just Alice; she died her hair red to frighten us.

"Oh, Ok thanks." I tell Carlisle.

"No problem, Bella." He says to me.

**White Coats**

(yes this is the first time we meet them in this story.)

Doc. 1: "Have you found our subjects, Ari?"

Ari: "No, Sir."

Doc.2 "Well, you had better soon. We need more DNA samples, from them."

Ari: "Yes Sir, I understand."

**Ari POV**

As I was flying searching for Maximum Ride and her flock, I land to take a break. I bump into someone.

"I'm so sorry." I apologize.

"No problem, please excuse us." replied...

"Wait, are you looking for someone?" I ask.

"Yes, yes we are."...

"I am too." I reply.

"For whom?"...

"The name goes by Maximum Ride." I answer.

"I am searching for a few vampires whose names are Edward, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett..." replies...

"I know them, I will help you, if you help me."I said to them.

"With?"she asks.

"Capturing Maximum Ride, and her flock." I answer.

"Flock?" she asks.

"They are children with bird DNA." I answer her.

"Oh." She replies.

"One more thing what is your name? Mine is Ari." I say to her.

"The name is Jane; this is Demetri, Felix, and Alec my twin brother." Answers Jane.

"Thank you, let's go." I say.

**Max POV**

"Hey Fang, pass me the pop-."I stop.

"Max, what is it?" asked Iggy.

"Something bad is going to happen soon to all of us."I answer.

"Bad, or REALLY bad?" asked Nudge.

"Really bad." I answer her very seriously.

"Was it a vision?"asked Angel.

"Yes." I reply.

"Tell us what you saw." commanded Fang.

I can't we must tell the Cullens and we must make an alliance with...shape shifters?" I reply to Fang.

**5 minutes later**

"HOUSE HOLD MEETING!NOW!" screamed Alice and I.

"Ok gosh." Replies Nudge.

"We have something to tell you all." said Alice.

"Ari and,..." I continued.

"The Voltouri are coming." Alice finished.

"They have paired up." I added.

"Their looking for us all." Alice and I said in unison.

"WHAT?"Everyone screamed.

"Yeah, this is bad. We don't know how this happened." I explained.

"We need to make another alliance with the werewolves." said Alice.

"Again?" asked Rosalie.

"Um...Who are the werewolves?" asked Angel.

"They are people that you will meet very soon." said Edward.

**Jake POV**

_Ring Ring_

"Hello?" I asked.

"_Hey Jake, It's me Bella I need you and your pack to meet us in the forest. Within 10 minutes." _Bella Explained.

"Woah! Why do you need us you have you and you blood-sucking friends!" I asked her aggravated.

"_Jake, If you don't help us I won't exist anymore and you would have to tell Charlie, please come. We need you. __I__ need you, Jake." _Bella finished.

"I'll talk to Sam. I'll call you when I get his answer." I replied.

"Thank you, Jake. I'll tell the others." said Bella.

"Ok, later." I said and hung up.

**With Sam**

I found Sam at a cliff just about to jump. When I called him he turned and asked what I wanted.

"I need to talk to you, Sam." I told him.

"Ok, what about?" He asked.

"The town/world is in trouble." I told him.

"Again? I am guessing the Cullens." replied Sam.

"You guessed right. Bella called a few minutes ago she said she needs us to meet her and the Cullens in the forest, and she'll explain there." I said to him.

"When?" He asked me.

"Now." I answered.

"I'll get the others meet me at the border and we'll go from there." Sam told me.

"Got it." I said to him and left.

I got to the border and about half a minute later Sam and the others were there. We left. Now to follow the disgusting stench.


	8. Authors Note! Sorry

**Authors Note**

Sorry! I am so sorry! Well if ppl are reading my story I need to know like comment or something. I need to know. Cuz well, I don't want to update if no one is going to read my story so yea plz. Review I need to know.


	9. Uh Oh

**Maxlight**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or Maximum Ride**

**Jake POV**

"We're here, now what do you want from us?" yelled Paul.

"Nothing, we need to tell you what is wrong." explained Bella.

"Fine." He replied.

"So what is it?" I asked out of curiosity.

"Well first of all, we need you to meet some new people." said Alice.

"I did smell an un-familiar scent."I said to them.

"Well here they are then." said Edward. Which made Jacob growl.

"Hello, I am Maximum Ride it is nice to meet you." The blonde headed girl said to us.

Oh My God. What is happening, am I? NO! NO! I can't be! NO I LOVE ISABELLA SWAN! Not someone I had just met. Though she is pretty.

"I am Angel." said the other blonde girl just way younger.

"I am Fang," said the one with black hair.

"I am Iggy."said the blind one.

"And I am the Gasman, though everyone calls me Gazzy." said the one that looks like the little blonde girl.

"I am Nudge." said the darkish girl.

"Nice to meet you all, now back to the point." I said.

"Right, the Voltouri is coming back with others." explained Bella.

"Who 'others'?" I asked.

"Our enemies." explained the beautiful blonde girl.

"How did you get enemies?" asked Quil.

"I do this the hard way, well either way it would be hard so I picked this way." I said to no one in particular, and spread out my enormous wings.

"What in the world?" asked Sam.

"Yep, *sigh* I'm gonna make it short and sweet. Born like normal children taken away by mad scientist at birth they put bird DNA in our blood and gave us wings. We mutated on our own as we grew. I can fly faster than my flock I can do everything my flock and the Cullens can. Fang can fade into his background if he is really still. Gazzy can have REALLY bad gas. Nudge is magnetic and can tell you what you need to know when she touches it. And Angel can read and control minds, breathe under water, talk to fish, and that is it. *Phew* That took my whole breath away." She explained to us.

Loading...Loading Complete

"Woah..." We all said in unison.

"Now that we know that. What's the problem?" asked Sam.

"The Voltouri, they're coming, with friends the flocks enemies." said Carlisle.

"Ok, did you see how many there were?" asked Seth.

"A lot." answered Edward.

"Dang..." said Quil.

I can't believe it. I didn't love Bella. I loved Max. We finished our meeting/training, and went on with our day. While everyone was still eating, I went over to Max, and her friend, Fang. I had to tell her, I could keep this from her. Well, I did love her.

"Max?"

"Yeah?"

"I...imprinted on you, Max."

"What's that?"

"It is when a werewolf falls in love with someone. Like gravity isn't holding you down to the earth any more. To me you are."

Her eyes widened. Fang was growling. I didn't mean to cause trouble. Not like I had any control over it.

"Did you do that on purpose?" asked Fang.

"No, I have no control over it." I answered.

I looked into his eyes he was ready to kill me. Max was telling me to leave with her telepathic mind waves. She was reading what Fang was thinking. It was bad stuff. He was imaging me dead with my head ripped off. Sick.

"Fang, don't hurt him!"

"Why not?"

"I told you! I don't have control over it!"

"Why should I believe you?"

"You don't have to! Listen to me! Please don't hurt him."

"Why are you standing up for him, Max?"

"Because we have a fight soon if you hurt the pack now they won't help us, and we will all be in trouble!"

"Oh..."

"Yea, calm down, Fang."

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it, literally."

"Understood."

**Max POV**

Fang was pissed! He was really mad at Jacob, and when I say really I mean REALLY! I was reading his thoughts, they were very violent. You don't want to know what he was thinking. (Shiver)

"Max! Are you Ok? Fang get Carlisle!"

"Got it!"

"NO! I'm fine. Really I was just reading your thoughts Fang,"

0_0 "Max, I am so sorry, please forgive me Max."

"It is ok Fang. Hey, lets go out to eat tonight guys, us and the flock."

"Yeah, that sounds like fun."

"You, guys mean just you guys or you, the flock, and the pack?"

"All of us and the pack."

"Cool, I'll tell the pack."

"And I'll tell the flock"

"Ok, I'll tell the Cullens where we are going."

**At The Restaurant **

We went to Fire Mountain (place in Kentucky). It was nice. Very fancy, and sophisticated. We were very full once we finished eating. Our Table was the biggest in the restaurant to fit all of us. We brought Bella. Since she wasn't a vampire we knew that she would be hungry. As we were leaving we heard a boom outside. We ran out there and found Jane and Ari with their disciples. Great. The wolves ran towards the Cullens in human form till they got to the forest and transformed. The flock and I flew straight in the air without being noticed. I picked up Bella before doing so. When we got there so did Jane, Ari, and the others. Outside the Cullens were ready.

* * *

Hey I might not continue ppl are doubting me so now I am doubting myself should I or should I not continue?


End file.
